A Brand New Life
by anime-girl01
Summary: Summary inside


**A Brand New Life**

Summary:

Yoh has been living in his own small house with Morty. He did everything by himself sometimes. His friends HoroHoro, Ren, Amidamaru, Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg, and Pirika were always visiting and helping out most of the time. (Just in case you are wondering, he hasn't met a certain somebody again and the Shaman tournament hasn't started).

**Prologue**

Yoh sat on the floor eating a rice ball silently. He stared at the door to the house. Nobody has entered or exited the door for a whole week already besides him and Morty. They both shared the work inside and outside the house.

Morty washed the dishes then walked over to Yoh. "Bored?"

Yoh nodded then set about half of the rice ball down. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll check if anybody is near. It's been boring around here," Yoh mumbled.

Morty nodded then disappeared up the stairs. Yoh opened the door and stepped outside. He looked around but nobody was around. Yoh sighed one again and went back inside only to be surprised by Amidamaru.

"Hello Yoh," Amidamaru said loudly.

"Hey Amidamaru I was starting to think my house was haunted and that's why nobody was coming," Yoh said joking around.

"I thought Ren and the others were here," Amidamaru mumbled.

"What did you say?" Yoh asked from the kitchen. The water was running as Yoh washed his plate.

"Nothing," Amidamaru said. "What were you eating?"

"Morty's rice balls," Yoh said sticking out his tongue. "At least it was sometime other than soup today."

Amidamaru opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of different voices.

"Hey Yoh you missed us?" Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yoh where's the food?" HoroHoro yelled looking through all the cabinets for something to eat.

"There are a few rice balls on the table help yourself," Yoh said smiling.

"Horo stop stuffing your face!" Pirika yelled at her brother who was stuffing 3 rice balls at a time in his mouth.

Tamao giggled and walked over to Pirika to help her drag HoroHoro away from the rice balls.

"Hello Yoh it's good to see you again," Ryu said stepping into the house.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" Yoh said.

"Go ahead!" HoroHoro yelled. He grabbed 2 more rice balls before getting pulled away from them by Pirika.

"What were you guys doing all this time?" Yoh asked.

"We were practicing or I should say training," Lyserg said walking inside the house last.

"Training for what?" Yoh asked confused.

"Training for the Shaman Tournament or have you have forgotten Yoh Asakura," said a harsh voice from the door.

Everybody turned and faced a young woman with a long black cloak, dripping with rain water. The past 2 minutes of talking gave the rain the time to start outside. Her medium length blond hair stuck to her face, tangled and wet. She stared at Yoh with cold eyes. Her eyes held no emotion in them at all.

"Anna? Anna. Anna!" Yoh yelled and stared back at Anna. It had been so long since he had seen her. He knew she never came by to say hi. She was always somewhere for a reason.

"I see you remember me Yoh," Anna said welcoming herself into the house.

"Who's she?" everybody asked quietly to Yoh.

"Don't ask," Yoh mumbled without cracking the fake smile on his face.

"Yoh who is she?" Ren asked stepping forward.

Anna turned to face Ren. "I'm Yoh's fiancé," Anna said with no joy in her voice.

"Fiancé!" everybody but Yoh yelled.

"Yes fiancé," Anna said annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"Why don't we all eat? There is some soup that I can heat up quickly." Yoh kept his eyes closed and forced a smile on his face.

Everybody ate loudly except for Anna. She stood silent and kept her head down. Her cloak was put to the side and she was supplied with Yoh's bathrobe.

Every once in a while Anna would catch Yoh looking at her and sometimes Yoh would catch Anna. Every time somebody talked to Yoh and Anna about their relationship there was an awkward silence.

After the meal, Anna got up to leave. She grabbed her cloak and her sandals then gave Yoh back his robe.

She didn't bother turning around to say goodbye to anybody or thank them for the food. She simply started walking out the door but was stopped by the sound of Yoh's voice.

"Anna wait!" Yoh yelled, making Anna turn and face him. "Stay here please," Yoh says quietly, blushing a little but it is hardly noticeable.

Anna is shocked by Yoh's response. After all the days they spent together long ago Yoh has happened to forgive Anna for everything bad she had done to him. Anna simply nodded and walked back towards Yoh. She slightly bowed and headed upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Horo asked, looking at the starry eyed Yoh.

"Nothing, just nothing," Yoh whispered. _It feels so good to have Anna back,_ Yoh thought.

* * *

Sneak Peak

**Chapter 1: Change**

Day after day Yoh worked hard to please Anna even though she was mostly quiet and mysterious around him. He was surprised that she hadn't ordered him to do something for her. It seemed too strange for him.

"Anna," Yoh said softly and knocked on Anna's new bedroom door.

Soft hums and a voice singing was all Yoh heard. He opened the door slightly and was shocked by what he saw. Anna was staring out at the starry sky, singing a soft song.

Anna turned around when she heard soft claps. She faced Yoh who was the one clapping.

"That was great," Yoh said quietly. He tried to jump off the topic because he thought Anna would get mad at him for sneaking in. "Desert is downstairs if you want any."

Once Anna nodded slightly, Yoh left the room.

"Yoh I'll never get you," Anna whispered.


End file.
